I Still Love You
by Park Min Ra
Summary: Saat Do Kyungsoo mengejar cintanya... summary apaan tuhh ? liat aja didalem ne ? Kaisoo Story dont like dont read...


Di taman sebuah sekolah menengah akhir di Seoul terlihat seorang namja duduk di salah satu bangku di sana sambil terus saja berambut hitam legam yang kita ketahui bernama Kyungsoo sedang duduk melamun meratapi nasibnya…*pukpukpuk*

"aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk menarik perhatianmu Kai.."Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat

Yahh..Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan nasib asmaranya,dia menyuKai…ahh bakan mencintai sepenuh hati seorang Kim Jongin atau Kai,namja populer disekolahnya itu yang jago dance,pintar dan basket juga berwajah sexy dan sayangnya Kai tidak membalas perasaan Kyungsoo dan malah mengacuhkan juga sering membentak selama ini juga Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan memendam bahwa dia sangat sakit hati di hina oleh namja yang dicintainya itu.

Bahkan sering kali ia disakiti juga saat Kai bersama yoeja-yoeja yang errr sexy dan cantik di sekolahnya.

"aku harus selalu bersabar.."gumam Kyungsoo

"sampai kapan kau akan terus melakukan itu Do Kyungsoo,kapan kau akan berhenti mencintaiku Do Kyungsoo.."kata namja berkulit tan yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi dibelakang Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya

"eehh..Kai-ah sejak kapan kau ada disitu ?"Kyungsoo kaget juga gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kai-namja kulit tan-

"itu tidak penting,sekarang jawab pertanyaan awalku Do Kyungsoo"jawab Kai dingin lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo

"aa..aaku aa..kan selalu mencintaimu Kai.."jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

"oh ya ? bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan ?"tanya Kai sambil mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo

"pe..perrmainan ?"jawab Kyungsoo gugup sambil menatap Kai

"ne,jika kau menang aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu,tapi jika kau kalah kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku selama sebulan bagaimana ?" tawar Kai

"ehhmm baiklah tapi permainan apa ?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut

_"manis" batin Kai_

_"ahh apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin…tidak..tidak…"_ batin Kai lagi sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"kau kenapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung melihat Kai

"tidak apa-apa..jadi begini sebentar lagi ujian semester 1 aku mau kita bersaing dalam hal peringkat siapa yang mendapatkan juara 1 di ujian kali ini maka dia yang ?"

ucap Kai sambil menyeringai

"ta..tapi itu tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam hal pelajaran,kau sangat pandai baik dikelas bahkan di seluruh sekolah ini Kai..jadi bagaimana aku mungkin bisa menyaingimu.."jawab Kyungsoo sambil berwajah cemas

sedangkan Kai malah menyeringai lebar..

"katanya kau mencintaiku Kyungsoo,seharusnya kau harus melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanku,begitukan ?"

"ta..tapi Kai.."

"kita sudah deal..kalau kau sudah berfikir kalah jangan harap pernah bisa memilikiku Do Kyungsoo.."Kai lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil berfikir keras tentang hal ini.

malamnya...

Kyungsoo berguling-guling dikasurnya memikirkan percakapannya tadi siang dengan Kai

"ottokae ? bagaimana bisa aku bisa menang dari seorang Kim Jongin yang terkenal genius..ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan bahkan tanpa belajar pun Kai ..bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna disetiap ujiannya. ottokae ?" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

tok..tok..tok..

"Kyungsoo di bawah ada temanmu Baekki,Chanyeol,Sehun,dan Luhannie cepat turun mereka menunggumu dibawah.."teriak ibu Kyungsoo di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo

"ne umma.." jawab Kyungsoo malas sambil merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak tadi

Kyungsoo POV

kulangkahkan kakiku kebawah menemui ke 4 sahabatku itu yang masing-masing sudah pacaran Baekki-Chanyeol,Sehun-Luhannie dan diantara sahabat-sahabat ku yang lain seperti Kris-Tao,Xiumin-Chen,dan Suho-Lay akulah yang satu-satunya jomblo..ish..ish kasian sekali aku ini..TT

"ahh ada apa kalian kesini ? tumben ?" tanyaku malas setelah duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"aisshh kau ini sahabatmu sendiri datang mengunjungimu masak kau bentak-bentak begini..dasar tuan rumah tidak baik !"cerocos Luhan

"iya..iya ada apa kalian kesini ?"tanyaku setelah menstabilkan pikirannya

"kami disini untuk membantumu melawan Jongin"ucap Sehun datar

seketika mendengar perkataaan Sehun,aku langsung membulatkan mataku,dan seketika kepalaku dipenuhi tanda tanya dari mana sahabatku ini tau

"dari mana kalian tau ?"ucapku dengan wajah O_O

"kami semua tau dari Jongin tadi dia mengirimi kami semua pesan termasuk kristao,xiuminchen,dan sulay..kami khawatir kau akan diapa-apakan oleh Jongin jika kau kalah darinya.." ucap baekhyun

"kenapa kau menerima tantangan dari si licik itu hyung ? kau tidak bodohkan ?"ucap Chanyeol dingin

"tapi aku mencintainya yeolli.."ucapku sedikit emosi

"tapi kaukan tahu hyung Kai itu licik ,bahkan yang aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia memberi tau sahabat-sahabatmu jika tidak ada rencana lain selain menjauhkanmu darinya"ucap Sehun lagi

Kyungsoo berfikir sebentar mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabat-sahabatnya

"lalu menurut kalian aku harus bagaimana ?" tanyaku memelas

"jadi begini.." baekhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya

"kami akan menjadi tentormu agar kau dapat nilai lebih baik dari Jongin,setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu kyungie. " ucap Luhan lembut

mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca menatap temannya yang begitu peduli padanya

"gomawo..ini sudah lebih dari cukup.."ucap Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca

"iya hyung sama-sama..hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan mulai besok kami akan menjadi tentormu,disituu kami sudah merancang jadwal setiap pulang sekolah kau akan diajari materi sekolah baik akademik maupun non akademik karenan kau paling lemah dalam olahraga hyung.."ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar setelah aku mendapat kertas itu

"ne..baiklah aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.." ucap Kyungsoo semangat,sedangkan ke 4 sahabatnya yang ada dihadapannya tersenyum tulus melihat tekad kyungspo

"baiklah hyung kami pulang dulu..anneyong "ucap sahbat-sahabat Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo POV end

keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah….

"hyung ayo latian basket,lari,voly,bulu tangkis,,bla..bla.."chnayeol terus saja mengoceh menjelaskan apa saja yang akan diajarkan pada Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi O_Onya

"kau gila Park Chanyeol mana mungkin Kyungsoo kuat melakukan semua itu dalam 1 hari"ucap kris dingin

sekarang mereka bertiga Kyungsoo sebagai murid dan Chanyeol dan kris sebagai tentor olahraga berada di lapangan basket sekolah (indoor) .Setelah berganti baju olahraga mereka berkumpul di lapangan basket

"hehehe..iya juga ya…"Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menampilkan senyuman khas "Happy Virus"nya

"hari ini kita akan latian basket dulu bagaimana Kyungsoo ?"tanya kris

"ne..aku sudah siap.."ucap Kyungsoo

mereka bertiga berlatih keras,kris dan Chanyeol yang juga merupakan seorang atlit basket sekolah sudah setara dengan Kai,bahkan sangat pintar dalam mengajari kemajuan dalam permainan basketnya,tapi..ini masih jauh kurang jika dibandingkan kemahiran Kai dalam bidang ini..

hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh..

deru nafas mereka bertiga memecahkan keheningan di lapangan basket

"kita akhiri sampai disini saja Kyungsoo,besok kita lanjutkan lagi.."ucap kris

"ani hosh..aku ingin..hosh..latihan lagi ini belum cukup.."ucap Kyungsoo semangat

"tidak kau nanti kelelahan benar kata kris kita lanjutkan besok kyungie..aku dan kris ada rapat club..pulang dan istirahatlah"ucap Chanyeol lembut

tidak jauh dari sana tepatnya didepan pintu lapangan basket sebelah utara berdiri seorang namja berkulit tan,yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menatap aktifitas ketiga namja yang sedang berlatih basket didalam lapangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari namja yang paling pendek disitu,berkulit putih bersih,dan bermata indah itu,dia selalu memperhatikan namja itu,juga akan tersenyum jika melihat kemajuan dari namja bernama Do Kyungsoo itu

"hem baiklah channie..kris gomawo."ucap Kyungsoo lemah sambil tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku di pinggir lapangan

kris dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya juga membalas senyum dan mengganguk

"Kyungsoo aku pergi dulu..ayo kris.."ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu kris lalu mereka berduapun meninggalkan Kyungsoo lewat pintu selatan tinggalah Kyungsoo sendirian

Kyungsoo menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya di tembok belakang kursi..matanya perlahan tertutup sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya ia sangat lelah dan haus..

tiba-tiba..

puk..

ada yang melempar haduk kearah wajah Kyungsoo yang duduk sambil menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam,perlahan dia membuka matanya,sambil mengambil handuk dimukanya..ketika bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya seketika membulat begitu tau ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya –pelempar handuk- menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"ka..Kai..ap..apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung sambil membulatkan matanya kaget O_O

"ini.."Kai tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya malah melempar sebotol air mineral,yang dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kyungsoo lalu membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar lapangan basket

"KAI..sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan ?" teriak Kyungsoo sebelum seutuhnya tubuh Kai keluar dari lapangan basket

mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang merdu Kai behenti,sambil tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo

"Lihat saja nanti.."ucap Kai tanpa membalikkan badannya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar lapangan basket

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap punggung Kai yang telah hilang,dia bergumam

"kau ingin menyingkirkanku,atau..ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan Kai.."

latihan pun berlanjut keesokan harinya..

sekarang giliran Luhan dan Xiumin yang menjadi tentor Kyungsoo untuk mata pelajaran fisika untuk Luhan dan biologi untuk Xiumin,perlu diketahui tentor Kyungsoo kali ini memang sangat pandai karena mereka berdua merupakan atlit untuk olimpiade fisika : Luhan dan olimpiade biologi : Xiumin

"aigooo aku tak mengerti maksudmu lulu…"ucap Kyungsoo frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sudah hampir 2 jam sejak pulang sekolah Luhan sudah mengoceh menjelaskan materi-materi untuk ujian semester ini di perpustakaan sekolah tapi Kyungsoo yang sedang lemot entah kenapa sekarang kepalanya tidak connect,karena bisa dibilang Kyungsoo bukanlah anak yang bodoh karena Kyungsoo tak pernah keluar 10 besar kelas dan 50 besar parallel tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan seorang Kim Jongin

"hemm..besok kita lanjutkan lagi ne kyungie waktu istirahat besok aku akan mengajarkan lagi padamu..tunggulah sebentar lagi Xiumin datang..aku pergi dulu aku ada rapat osis hari ini..paypay Kyungsoo.."ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya

"hem baiklah gomawo,maaf hari ini aku agak lemot Luhannie.."ucap Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"haha ne gwenchana besok kita lanjutkan lagi.."ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari perpustakaan

"hem tinggal menunggu Xiumin.."Kyungsoo menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi sekarang dia sendirian di perpus memang ada beberapa anak yang ada di perpus tapi sibuk dengan kegiatanya masing-masing tidak mempedulikan satu sama lain

tiba-tiba….

puk..

ada yang memukulkan pelan sebuah buku di kepala Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"kau ini apa yang.."ucap Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya mencari pelaku pemukul kepalanya,tapi lagi..lagi begitu melihat sosok pelakunya dia membeku dan mengeluarkan ekspresi khasnya O_O

"jangan menatapku seperti itu,kau mau aku "memakanmu" hah.."ucap Kai -si pemukul- dengan seringaian lebar diwajahnya

"kkaa..kau..mau apa ?" ketika tersadar Kyungsoo menjadi gugup dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah,dan tidak jadi marah-marah terhadap orang yang membuat kepalanya sakit itu

"ini.."Kai menyodorkan sebuah buku materi fisika yang ditemukannya setelah berputar-putar di rak buku perpus sekolahnya

"hah..?"Kyungsoo hanya bingung tanpa menerima buku dari Kai

"cepat belajar"ucap Kai dengan wajah dingin sambil meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya tadi didepan meja Kyungsoo duduk,lalu beranjak pergi.

"…"Kyungsoo hanya terdiam membatu,setelah sadar dia memandangi buku didepannya,lalu membuka halaman demi halaman dan membacanya

hening…Kyungsoo sibuk berkutat dengan buku yang diberikan Kai,walaupun masih banyak tanda tanya dikepalanya kenapa Kai melakukan hal ini..tetapi dia tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu yang terpenting dia belajar dengan tekun dan bisa meraih peringkat 1 paralel di sekolahnnya dan membuktikan pada Kai bahwa dia pantas untuk mendampingi Kai..

tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersenyum,dengan mudah dia bisa menyerap tulisan-tulisan dan rumus-rumus yang cukup rumit dari buku didepannya..tiba-tiba dia terdiam..apakah ini yang diinginkan Kai..untuk apa Kai bersusah payah mencarikannya buku agar Kyungsoo mudah belajar..apa itu bukannya malah menjadi bahaya besar bagi Kai jika Kyungsoo bisa menyerap bahan-bahan yang akan di ujikan nanti apakah Kai tidak takut kalah ?

TBC

hehehehe

Park min ra imnida..:)

disini saya author baru jadi maap klo ff saya banyak typo dan ellll

saya selalu mengharap review dari readers...

chapter selanjutnya bakal ada adegan NCannya kaisoo ^^ *tertawanistabarengkkamjong*

hehehe...

next/remove


End file.
